Mysterious Savior
by The Dark Rogue Mage
Summary: Fairy tail mages have been defeated by united Dark Guild, but when the Dark Mage almost burn down the guild, myserious person save the guild and cure all of the mages. Who is he ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : alright, this is short, I know. This is only the beginning of the story, it will be longer next chapter. 5 reviews and I will try to post the next chappy. ^^ enjoy your day !**

Chapter 1 : Mysterious Person

Natsu layed in front of the guild, the rest of the guild mages are scattered around Fiore. Fairy tail guild just been attacked by 10 Dark guild at the same time. The mages of Fairy Tail are defeated, totally.

The guild is almost destroyed by one of the Fire-Mage when person with dragon mask walking to them. One of the mage yelled at him "Oi you ! What are you doing here ?! Are you one of them ?". The hooded man shake his head "No, but I help them" suddenly, a sword appear on his hand before he charged them. "Heh, kill him" The Dark mage said as one of the mage shoot oil while the other one burn the oil. The oil ignited and become flame, burning the person, or that is what they tought

After the flamed ended, instead burned person, they saw Black Sphere and black eye just above the sphere. Two exact same person walking from inside the sphere, heading to them. "A doppelganger, easy to beat" one of the Dark mage said as he throw knives when the persons 3 meter from them. The body doesn't dissapear, instead the exploded, clouding the dark mages vision. One gone, two gone, three gone, three of the dark mage dissapear, the only one left is the leader.

When the clouds dissapear, The bodies are gone, changed with the person standing in front him. "You will regret it, you whimp !" The leader said as he launch two giant metal ball. The mysterious man evade the metal ball while running to him, stabbed him when he close enough with the leader.

The leader fell with his back, his body limp. The mysterious person approach Natsu before put his hand on Natsu chest. Green light appearing on his hand as bruises on the Fire-Dragon Slayer. After done, he walked away, leaving the start stirring Natsu alone. Bracelet on his hand glowing, 1 bars left. He sighed, he never fight then cure person at close range of time.

The rest of Fairy Tail mage are cured, too. They checked around the city, the dark mage are either dead or unconcius. They finally walk back to their almost burned Guild. The mages start discussing about what happened, the only lead they had are this person must be as strong as Gildarts, or better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Saviour second visit

**A/N : I want to thank midnitegamer for his reviews, its inspired me to keep writing. Oh, and I currently need beta reader. For clearence of last chapter. Mirajane, Gildart, Mystogan (he's Jellal pretending as mystogan), Elfman, Erza, Makarov and Gray are out on mission. So yeah, the guild screwed without them even there's people like Natsu and Lucy. Here's the second chapter, enjoy ! And I disclaim this, only OC I claim**

Mirajane and the others has returned from their mission to find many of their guildmates bandaged. "So, Natsu, some dark guild join up then attack us when we gone. Then when the guild almost burned there's mysterious person that defeated the darkmages ?" Makarov said. Natsu and the other nodded. "Anything we could use to trace this 'person' ?" This time, Erza asked. "Not much, this person is around our age based on this person height and he's using black hood and dragon mask" Lisanna explained. Its true, only Lisanna saw the mysterious person, the other was unconcius when they saved. "Could it be that he's a DragonSlayer ? Since he's using black dragon mask" Gildart said. Lisanna shake her head "his magic are not like DragonSlayer-magic did, its hard to explain since this is the first time I saw this kind of magic". The guild stay silent not like usual for a while, listening to the mages discussion. Makarov grab his staff then stand "Then I want you all to find him, to thank him for-" makarov cutted when the guild door opened.

"No need, I thought stopping by would be nice" the mysterious person walked pass fairytail mages, some stared with wide eye, some even burst their drink from their mouth. "So you're the one that saved our guild ?" Makarov asked, sitting down again before grabbed a glass of beer. The mysterious person chuckled, "Its true, Makarov the Fairy Tail guild Head master. Actually, it is my honor to help famous guild" he salute. Lisanna is the first one ask "what's is your magic ? I never seen magic like yours. Its unique" she ask before drink a glass of water. "That's, my lady, is Creation-magic. I'm pretty sure that would sound unfamiliar for all of you since my kind are rare" the person replied while sit down on nearer chair. The guild stay silent, don't know what to ask first. There's many to ask, like where did he came from, or why did he helped the guild. He looked just ordinary with the mask and the hood, who know what lay behind them. "Creation-magic ? Could you tell us more about it ?" Makarov asked, interested about this magic the person just tell. 'Probably this is an ancient magic, or a new created one' makarov thought. "I couldn't tell you all that" he said as he stand then some small dust circling him before joining at his back, become wing. He quickly fly, almost hitted the roof before fly down again and land at the guild gate. "If anybody, could break my mask I would tell you all. I will waiting at the forest north of here" and with that, the person flew away, leaving the guild in awe again. Suddenly, the situation become messy. You could hear some mumbling like "where he came from", "how did he get the wings ?", "why did he save them" and the list goes on. Eventually, some of them running after him. "I know you all just back from a hard mission, but I'm sure I could trust natsu team and the other to get more info from him ? We can't let his magic fall into wrong hand" Makarov ordered. Natsu team and some other hai-ed before running outside, heading to the forest north side of fiore. Not knowing what will they face there

**I know it not much longer then before, but I keep the best part for next chapter. Natsu going to fight the person ! Could he win ? Anyway, many battle scene. R&R guys !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : FairyTail mages VS Mysterious Person

Natsu and the rest finally reach the forest after long run. "I don't see that person anywhere" Lisanna said as he looking around. The forest look quiet, only some bug and bird sound heared. Suddenly, a numerous gunshot heared not far from them. Natsu and team quickly runned to the sound source, finding an clearence. But they hide, to see what happened. They peeked through the bush and saw some Fairy Tail mages laying around the clearence, unconcius. Bisca and Alzack trying to shoot the Mysterious person. The person didn't counter any Bisca and Alzack attack, the person just try to evade it. "Stop moving around !" Bisca order while he keep trying to shoot the person mask. "Why would I ? If I stop, you would shoot my mask and even has possibilities to kill me" the person said as he backflipped while the ground where he stand before burned by Alzack fire-bullet. "That was the point" Alzack pull out MagicGatlingGun (MGG) and start firing toward the person. Suddenly, huge wall appeared in front him, preventing the bullet from hitting him.

Seeing an opportunity, Bisca run around the wall to shoot the person. But something hit her neck caused her to fell before get unconcius. 'H-how did he-' she thought but the world black out before he finished. "Bisca !" Alzack yell as he drop the MGG and run to Bisca. But the same happened to him as he fell unconcius next to Bisca. The person looked at bracelet at his left arm "8 bar left huh ? There's plenty more left its looks like" he mumbled.

Natsu burst out of the bush like usual "I ! The Salamender going to challenge you !" He point his fingers to the figure. "Alright then, I accept it" just as he accept, Natsu charged to him with hand ignited. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist !" Natsu punch the person, but evaded in the last second. But Natsu keep punching toward the person and eventually burn his coat. He pull off his coat and throw it away. The person using short black pants and white t-shirt, his hair also black.

The person jumped back before landing at a tree branch "Don't you think burning a person coat is rude ?". Natsu chuckled "Fire Dragon Roar !" Fire burst out from Natsu mouth, heading to the person. The person jumped and landed just behind Natsu. Before he could do anything, 3 needle stabbed at Natsu neck, make Natsu feel dizzy and feel before pass out. Suddenly, his legs are frozen to the ground and Erza jumped to him with sword on hand. 'Damn, they're smart' he thought as he break the ice on his legs with his magic before jumped. Erza attack caused an huge hole. Just as he think he safe, a shoot of sand fired to him. He pushed back by the sand and hitted a tree. And now, his whole body frozen and his body holded by the Strauss family. 'Well, this is not according to the plan' he thought.

Gray hold over Natsu while Erza and Lucy approach them with Scorpio at their side. "You have been defeated" Erza said in full victory. "Actually I'm giving up, now unfrozen and unhold me would you ?" he said as his bracelet start beeping. Erza shake her head "No until you answer our question and open your mask". He sighed "fine". "First what's your name, where you came from, and why do you come here, to fiore ?" Erza asked. The person answered with heavy heart "Just call me Naga, I came from village at the mountain pretty far from here, and I'm looking for a guild to join".

Erza was going to grab Naga mask when the ice that froze him dissapear. He let go of the Strauss family grip before jump to the nearer branch. "My face are not for show, if I have to told you" and with that he dissapear. Erza and the other look each other, wondering the same thing 'what kind of magic he really posses ?' But they shook it away and grab their guildmates to their guild. Then they told their guildmaster about what happened at the forest. "This youngster are pretty dangerous, we don't know if he's our ally or enemy. I want you to put your guard up each time you meet him" Makarov order the whole guild.

-Meanwhile-

Naga sit under a tree branch, trying to restore his power. His power are half bar left. Its pretty frustating that he has limited access to his magic. And he can't hurt woman, that's why he was losing back there. That's why he always put them sleep with poison on the needle he prepared. He put off his mask, put it in his bag then walk down to the city.

**Chapter 3 is out ! Yeah, you would think its almost Godmodd. But still, he's not, he has many weakness. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : two person or one ?

Its been a week since Fairy Tail mages clashed with Naga. He haven't make any appearance after that, but rumor said Naga still in Fiore. Well, that wasn't a problem, as long as he doesn't do anything suspicious.

Lisanna and Mirajane are walking around Fiore Market to buy some vegetables and meat. "Lisanna, could you go to the vegetables side ? I will go to the meet" Mirajane ask. Lisanna nodded before walking the opposite direction of Mirajane. Its not too long to reach the vegetables side, so she start looking around until she hit someone. "Auw... That hurt you know" the person said, sounded like male. "I'm so sorry ! Here, le me help you !" She said as she extend her hand to the person. Its been her nature to be nice, even to stranger. The person is around 18 years-old with black eyes and messy hair."Thank miss" he said as he grab her hand then stand before caught Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder "So you're from Fairy Tail ?". Lisanna nodded "Yup !" She cheered while smiling. "That's is great ! I really want to join Fairy Tail but..." He sighed before pulling of his right hand glove, showing dark purple eagle mark "I already had one" he sighed again. Well, there's not much she can do but to cheer him. "Don't be that sad, one day you probably going to join Fairy Tail". He suddenly glared at her, his eyes full of hatred and sadness "I'm warning you, never leave the guild empty" and with that, the person run away through the crowd. Lisanna take some minutes to process the info before tried to catch the person but he already got far.

-5 minutes later-

She don't know what he mean with that, but that could mean the other are in danger. She have to warned Mirajane-nee, quickly ! So she runned through the crow, trying to find her sister. "Mirajane-nee !" Lisanna run through the crow to her now spotted sister. "Eh ? Lisanna ? Anything happened ?" She ask worried, from the outside, looks like she is fine. "We. have to. Warned. The whole guild" she panted. Mirajane is confused, what's her sister talking about ? "Lisanna, what are you talking about ? I don't get it". She explained further " I met. A guy from dark guild. He said. Never leave. The guild. Empty" she tried to catch her breath. Before Mirajane could ask further, explosion heared from the guild "we must get back to the guild !" Mirajane yell as she pull Lisanna and run to the guild

-Meanwhile-

Around Fairy Tail Guild are battlefield, Fairy Tail Mages fighting the Dark mages from before. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy guarded the Guild roof while Erza, Elfman and Mystogan guarded the Guild gate. Some mages that still wounded stay inside, resting until they healed enough and the rest scattered around the Guild, fighting the Dark mages. Lisanna and Mirajane reached there just as Elfman punch of the Dark mages "Lisanna ! Mirajane ! Get inside and protect the wounded one" Erza ordered just as she use her Adamantine Armor to hold a huge fire-ball attack. They nodded then head inside the Guild.

There's Warren which wounded at the beginning battle, Alzack and Bisca from their fight with Naga, Laxus which guard the wounded with Freed, Bishop, Evergreen and Makarov, Lucy treating the wounded with Virgo and Aries and some other wounded Fairy Tail Mages, both from Naga or the current battle. BOOM ! An loud explosion heared again from in front of the Guild, this time louder before Erza yell heared "Mirajane ! We will need your help here !". Mirajane rushed to the front Guild only to find Erza using Adamantine Armor and... Naga fighting her ?! This fact are pretty suprising to make Mirajane froze at place. Naga is using his usual mask and White T-shirt with Black pants like before. He is standing 10 meter from Erza and Mystogan, which look worse. Elfman layed unconcius, there's burning wound on his chest, gladly it could be healed without leaving scar. "Creation magic : Heavy Fire Ball" Naga said as Huge Fire ball appeared from nowhere and headed to Erza and Mystogan. "Three layered magic : Water Mirror !" Mystogan put his staff as mirror of water created in front of him, throwed back the fireball to Naga. Meanwhile, Erza requiped into Black Wing Armor and charged to Naga. He stand still, like he was waiting for something. The Fire ball getting closer, and more closer to him but still he didn't move. Erza stopped at her track to watch the event unfolded, and that event is pretty much suprising

**A/N : ah, I always cut it at good moment. Forgive me for that, but I just like to make people wonder what are going to happen next, so yeah. R&R ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : is this the end ?

The Fire ball hitted him, causing a scream of pain. But that's not Naga voice, its Mystogan. Erza saw Mystogan layed unconcius where Naga was, burned badly then turned around to see Naga at where Mystogan was. "H-how did y-you ?!" Erza confused, she never seen the magic he used or even heard it ! Its just really frustating ! Naga chuckled "My magic allow me not just to create, but to manipulate and the other things" just as he finished, Mirajane charged at him in her Demon form. 'This going to be interesting' Naga thought

-Move to Lisanna-

Lisanna is currently treating on of the mages with the first aid kit then stopped when she heard a scream of pain, male voice. 'I hope Mira-nee is going to be fine' she thought as she continue treating the wounded. The roof exploded, causing a hole, then 3 Dark mages entered through the hole but electric-shocked before reached ground by Laxus. Wendy jumped in from the hole and landed next to Lisanna, "Lisanna ! Let me help ! Natsu-san and Gajeel-san said they would take care the roof and told me to help you". Lisanna nodded "sure, we could use your help". Wendy start healing her Guildmates using Sky Dragon magic.

Suddenly, the Guild door opened, revealing Naga with bruises on his arm and legs and mask that scratched badly. Laxus and his team getting ready for battle while Makarov stayed behind to watch. "Naga ! Why are you doing this ?!" Yell Lisanna. She can't believe he's participating in the battle as enemy ! "Thunder Dragon roar !" "Baryon formation !" "Dark Ericture : Pain" "Lebra horn !" The Thunder God Tribe member yelled as each of their attack launched to Naga. He did the same when his own Fire ball heading to him, stand still. But before they hit him, their attack depleted to their own self. Evergreen get hitted by Laxus Thunder, Bickslow get hitted by Evergreen needle, Freed get hitted by Bickslow minion shot and Laxus hitted by Freed Dark Ericture. The Thunder God Tribe team lay unconcius because their own attack. Beep sound heared from Naga bracelet, he looked at hi bracelet to see his power 2 bar left. 'If there's another Long-Range magic Mage, I will be lose. But there's only Lisanna the Take Over mage and Makarov, this won't be too hard' Naga thought. While Naga distracted, Lisanna is in Cat form and jump to him. She kicked him when close enough before landing on one of the table. Naga flew a few meter before hit the guild wall, his mask which covere his right eye broken, showing his bright green eye. "I won't let you harm my guild mates ! I will fight you !" Lisanna growled at Naga, hoping he wouldn't attack and go retreat. But no, he stand up again then a cage appear around Lisanna. "How dare you lock me in a cage ! Release me !" She said as she scratched the lock but useless, it just won't break. He approach her before whisper at her ear "I'm sorry Lisanna, I don't want to do this too, but he forced me" and with that he approach Makarov, well until an iron rod launching at him from above and Wind-Fire Dragon Roar. He quickly jump away, evading the upcoming attack. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel landed in front Makarov, they entered through the hole on the roof "I won't let you hurt Grandpa nor let you escape !" Natsu said as his fist enveloped in fire. Naga just get in his battle stance, waiting the opportunity to escape though it almost 0% he can escape. "Sky Dragon Roar !" Wendy yell as a barrage of wind launched to Naga. He barely evade it with rolling to the left, its a trap. "Take this you bastard !" Natsu said as he jumped to him with his hand enveloped with fire. He won't make it to evade, its impossible. "Fire dragon : Iron Fist !" Natsu yell as he hit Naga head, cause him to hit the guild wall with his mask broken, he's starting get unconcius before the dark claimed him.

-3 hours later-

-Naga POV-

I slowly come into concius after a while. My head felt really hurt and I can't move my body. When I opened my eye, I see the rope tied my body into a chair. I look around, I'm still in Fairy Tail guild, but where are the mages ? Its impossible for them to be defeated. But then he saw Erza and Mirajane, walking at him. Crap, this is not good. Erza put her sword at my neck "Why are you save us then attack us ?". I couldn't say a word with sword in my neck but still I try. "He told me to" I say. They look each other before Erza draw her sword from my neck which I'm glad "Who is 'He' ?". "My guild master of course" I answered

"You told us you don't have guild"

"I have, and I didn't told you that"

"You said you looking for a guild to join"

"It doesn't mean I doesn't have any guild right ?"

"Then why you save us ?"

I chuckled before answer her "I don't know, I just.. Helped you all, don't know why or when". Erza nodded "alright then explain to me your Creation-magic". "Alright, its magic to control particel to make an object. The bigger it is, the more energy it needed. The other thing I can do is deflect Long-range magic and manipulate thing and human, but I rare to manipulate human, too much energy used. I could swap thing as long as they exist in 100 meters from me. The bracelet on my left his a reminder of how much energy I have. If it run out, I will be dead. To recharge it, neither I eat or sleep" I explained without mind it. They won't know what my weakness is anyway

Erza and Mirajane look each other before nodded then walk away to Makarov office. Well, I got time to start thinking how I would escape from this place.

**A/N : I told you he's not a Godmodd. He has limit and weakness. R&R**


End file.
